


Double Sided

by lemonberry01



Series: The Better Homestuck Epilogues [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Suggestive Themes, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonberry01/pseuds/lemonberry01
Summary: A day after John's 23rd birthday he wakes up in a cold sweat, he had died and here he was. Had this been his future? A different timeline? Or a warning. Along with all his friends they also have their similar yet different dreams all wondering what this could mean for their futures and what they should do for their next steps in this world?(part one The Better Homestuck Epilogue series)TBA New story coming soon called foul play.BEFORE YOU READ NOTE: Due to homestuck^2's existence, I need to clarify I will not be placing that in this story, homestuck and its epilogues are all that will be mentioned!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who wanted a better ending](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+wanted+a+better+ending).

He’s dying. The John Egbert is slowly fading out of existence with Terezi right at his side. She gave up on ever finding Vriska, and returned home with John. He was trying to speak, but he cannot believe the hell of a time he had, after all this time, the pain, the nice feeling of returning to see all his friends and clean up his act and move on. He let something escape from himself, and that was final. It was the last action, yet he wasn’t ready to go...

He wanted to say heroic things and wanted to have admiration, Terezi remarked that she would tell them his last words were from one of his favorite movies. And that felt fine in this moment, everything felt fine. He wished to have stayed longer... but even though he’s slipping away, he felt the strongest admiration for someone he longed to see. His own father was waiting for this day. His son was now fully a man, and the chimes are ringing in his slightly wilting head. Heroic, or just? It’s like the concept cannot exist. Because somehow. It was neither.

He tried to speak he knew long enough that his body stopped functioning from the poison, but he still tried to speak, as if he was dehydrated, and during said last words and conversation he could not hear from Terezi. He died in the middle of a love confession. And he gladly did not need to see Terezi look so upset and sad. Your father is waiting you John.

John wakes up in a mild panic.

JOHN: HOLY SHIT. 

He shouts in the same terror that he awoke with, he jumped up with fear in his voice and a non admiring look out the window, it was a bright shining day that had nothing wrong and yet it looked like one huge masquerade. He still cannot believe what it was showing him, and the thoughts of his death still lingered within him.

JOHN: ...Terezi???"

He called out quietly at first, but he heard the echo in the house, there was not even a single reply.

JOHN: TEREZI! You better not be messing around! ... I have a red pen?

He said it like a confident question. Oh who was he fooling? No one obviously, because Terezi didn’t make herself known with a sniff. He was crying not because Terezi wasn’t here and that it was very well a “dream”. But because he was just too freaked out by the entirety of the experience.

That didn’t happen. Did it? He checks to see if he had those bandages and scabs around his chest and as thankful as he had been for the first time today, they weren’t there. He still felt fully lost because... It was the first time seeing Terezi in a dream so vivid and... honestly he could not grasp the subject of what the two actually did in that dream unless he was seeing something that was from another timeline in which that was the first time ever.

He stands up and realize that he had... oh god that’s not right at all. He puts his ghostbusters shirt lower down to stop looking, hopefully able to ignore that, because it’s not the thing he’s concerned about. No, far from it. he didn’t know if he should talk to Rose about this or no one. He looked at the clock and to his disappointment, it wasn’t his birthday anymore, it was april 14. The fact that all he had done was sleep through his own birthday was unnatural. Maybe he should have gotten something together, but there was too much going on on every part of the planet that he probably decided it would be mostly an inconvenience on almost anyone's day? He wasn't sure why but he doesn’t even remember even waking up.

He rummages through his clothes, the pain in his abdomen was something that honestly couldn’t be marveled to the pain that was slightly increasing in his own head. It hurt to think about and in all honestly it was etched into John’s brain, like someone burned the details in there. And yet he hopes to god most of it doesn’t come into play. He feels the tears that fall down on his clothes are cold and it seems like they stopped the pain never left. John checked his phone while rubbing his eyes to get rid of the stray tears, John soon came to realize that what he thought was true, he didn’t wake u at all. Rose was texting the phone and Dave was trying to talk to him as well, Roxy also asked if he’d like to go to a picnic. All these messages, and none looked like they had any type of ironic purpose. John calls Dave first. He seemed the least urgent.

DAVE:Whats up dude? You never responded yesterday?  


I..."

He wondered if this information mattered to talk about but he took a deep breath and decides it is.

JOHN: I had this weird dream like it was trying to tell me something but I guess it never did?

There was a slight pause, some whispers here and there, John knew he was talking to Karkat but about what? His situation? Dave comes back and only replies: 

DAVE: Huh,"  


JOHN: Yeah, I think I'm starting to get the feeling that it wasn't really a dream.

John quips as if the fears are very true.

What do you think?"  


DAVE: I’m not sure dude, maybe you could come over here and talk about it?  


JOHN: Oh! Of course! Should I bring anything or-  


DAVE: No, don’t worry about that.  


DAVE: Happy late birthday by the way.

He hung up unexpectedly fast. And yet John couldn’t understand why exactly that had happened, but he never really doubts that cloud of anxiety he feels when he notices that something is most likely wrong. But then again he begins to get ready for his adventure to talk to Dave and Karkat Maybe even Jade. He wondered how they were getting along...


	2. Chapter 2

Dave woke up in a cold sweat, wondering what the hell just happened, his cool demeanor was already aloof and he wasn’t even out of bed. What he saw was an alternate timeline, that wasn’t the thing he was really worried about. But the question he asked himself was “was it doomed not?” and that was a debate for probably only 30 seconds when he knew he couldn’t find the answer fast enough to reply to himself.

This monkey's paw bullshit is something Dave didn’t even want to think about at all. Though he sometimes would see timelines, it wouldn’t fuck him up like this. He had turned to see there was a troll looking directly at the ceiling. His eyes were glossed over in confusion and maybe tears? But there was no clear sign and there was soundless breathing from Karkat.

Dave was confused for only half a second until he understood what he did in the timeline. He shivered slightly, trying to think of something, anything to say before Karkat would flip around and try to stir a conversation with him. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind at all. It felt like all he was doing was making things worse for himself in this situation.

He hurries up and puts on his shades before Karkat can turn to him. The troll looked as if he didn’t acknowledge Dave's presence, it’s as if he was looking past. There was a small silence, which was quite uncommon between the cool guy and the loud troll and there was a queasy feeling in their stomachs and when they finally found their words Karkat spoke whether he was ready to speak or not.

KARKAT: WHAT THE *FUCK* HAPPENED.  


DAVE: Asking me what happened is like asking a bootleg fucked up gypsy that doesn’t have any of the information and took a run for your money. And that lady tripping over some piece of ice while-  


KARKAT: WHILE I APPRECIATE YOUR VOICE, I CAN’T STAND IT RIGHT NOW. I JUST...

Dave can hear his breath get sharp, like he’s about to sob and he turns away possibly regretting asking what happened. Did he see the timeline that Dave had? How in gods name did the cool kid himself think this was only his experience? It was dark but only because the shades doing it’s work, he felt his whole body shiver. The realism was like opening a can of 1987 air that you could just taste the past for a second. The world felt like it stopped but it really did.

He could not assess the things he witnessed. He could believe that they were as real as they get and it wasn’t just his head that made it up. He saw it through his own eyes. Through his shades. Karkat had seen- the phone rang, he got up as fast as he could trying to keep calm. He headed toward the exit of the bedroom door and turned to look over at Karkat, who’s eyes had been glossed over once again.

DAVE: Yo whats up?  


ROSE: You sound strange. Is everything alright?  


DAVE: It’s nothing trust me.

Dave makes a suave motion with his hands dragging it across his hair like she could see the chillness radiating off of him. 

DAVE: Have you talked to anyone lately?"

ROSE:No not as of today. I tried to speak to John yesterday on his birthday and that warranted no response.

Her shifted tone sounded a little disappointed but Dave couldn't tell,  


ROSE: As a matter of fact that’s what I was calling about  


ROSE: Have you seen him?

Dave turned his head to see Karkat not in bed, but standing by himself in the living room, he was staring at Dave but immediately turned away. Dave’s expression said way too much but Rose couldn’t see thankfully.

DAVE: I've heard nothing from him

His words made him think of some sort of tragedy happened, but the fact that John was asleep was a factor. But a whole day? And on his birthday in fact was a little too much even for the level headed calmness Dave was usually in.

ROSE: I thought you of all people would know-  


DAVE: Rose i can't explain what happened  


DAVE: I hate to say but I fell asleep a long time ago before I could even register what day it was.  


DAVE: So did Karkat I’m sorry I’m unable to help but I have to talk to Karkat  


ROSE: You had it too then I presume.

Dave had paused. His eyes had so much emotion, and it felt like a splinter had landed on his thumb, Rose never sounded so quiet on the phone before, there was a creek on the other side of the phone and it sounded like she almost dropped her phone. She cleared her throat and regained her composure to keep talking.

ROSE: Welcome to what I have to deal with everyday...  


DAVE: What does this mean  


ROSE: I’m not sure but all I know is that it was just me and you who have had this  


ROSE: If you are subjected to these dreams more please tell me. I think me and Dirk can-  


DAVE: Don’t talk about Dirk.  


DAVE: I’m going to kick his ass harder than the green sun beat all of the planets into submission.  


ROSE: Don’t do anything irrational.  


ROSE: It was a different timeline, his or anyone else's actions should not be taken personally here  


DAVE: You have to be kidding me  


ROSE: I would never be kidding about this i’ll talk to whoever I can right now to see if they had any experience I will call you back later.

The silence between the lines was not what he expected at all, Dave takes his shades off and tries not to feel as hopeless about trying to explain the situation to Karkat of all people it was all or nothing then the phone rang again. It was John he picks it up

You already had this conversation.

He took his hands off the phone and set it aside… and looked at Karkat, who was sitting on the couch. He didn’t seem all too distant, but there was definitely not a peaceful silence 

KARKAT: YOU CAN SPEAK NOW, SORRY FOR BEING A LITTLE BULGE SKCKING WRIGGLER FOR A WHILE.  


KARKAT: I HAD TO PUT MY THINKPAN BACK TOGETHER AGAIN.  


DAVE: It’s perfectly justifiable. I just wanted to make sure my best dude was alright.  


KARKAT: ...  


KARKAT: RIGHT, THAT’S WHAT IT WAS.  


KARKAT: BEST BRO... 

Karkat tapered off slightly and looked down, unsure of how to cover up his random actions, but he sighed and continued to talk.

KARKAT: SO WE CAN AGREE THAT THIS WAS ALL A DREAM?  
DAVE: No dude, that was a different timeline  


YOU MEAN IT HAPPENED THEN?  


DAVE: Yeah, it did, but I’m not saying that we actually did it though.  


DAVE: Not us, us. You know,  


DAVE: It’s not like we had some action with each other  


DAVE: I mean I might be gay but not that really intrusive way of interrupting our own bro spaces-  


KARKAT: I THINK I GET IT DAVE.

Karkat was looking more irritated while Dave continued to back himself up but hadn’t noticed that Dave’s phone chimed, not with urgency but maybe a sense of loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to update every Sunday now! So expect something next Sunday!! I finally have the coding to make it look neat and nice (thank my bf for that! ^-^) so I'll see you guys next week!!


	3. Chapter 3

We’re back to John.

He was about to get out of the house when he accidentally dropped something, he frowned and turned to see what exactly it was, to his own dismay it was a picture of the first time him and his father made a cake. It was a carrot cake, it's an awfully pungent smell but had he ever had the chance to smell it again it could send him back into a spiral into memories that he wanted back. That reminded him to take his medication. But he couldn’t be bothered today, his friend sounded in danger well, not as much danger that he would think is absolutely urgent and he had no clue what he’d like to discuss. Maybe the dream? Did he get it too??

John took a step out of his house and the glubs were silenced a quarter-way. It wasn’t that big of a deal that John lived here, they were humble and they were excited in their own way. John started floating away from the kingdom and looked to admire the carapacian kingdom, the people who caught John’s shadow was looking up and their eyes got wide as if it they were thought to be met with a cloud that looked like John.

He looked at his phone and looked through snapchat, he accidentally clicked on the messages that they had sent to each other he was about to exit very quickly to avoid his feelings. But then he saw her face... Terezi was smiling like she would, she sent him a regular picture that was captioned:  


GC:T41K TO YOU 14T3R N3RD.  


her teal text looked really hopeful at the time, and she looked as if she found what she was looking for. Vriska. He felt pretty excited at the time.

That text was sent over 3 years ago. John never replied, but only because he’d expect to see her soon. And yet these three years she was brought up less and less, and for an heir of breath, that weighed him down. He felt more embarrassed than guilt. What would have become of them if she was back? Would he have had a black-rom relation with her? Would he even accept that?

He was faltering, floating down just like his heart. He didn’t want to accept that she was dead. There was something in him that told him she wasn’t the dream was nearly cementing that in his head. Should he try to see if she was okay? He wasn’t sure... it was still open ended. He took a deep breath and let it out, which made the trees where he was rustle in mild harshness. He started to type.

EB: are you okay?

The moment he pressed send he regretted it. ‘Are you okay’? Really John? He decided not to think about it and made it to the house while he heard a couple of voices and noticeably Karkats. 

KARKAT: HONESTLY DAVE, I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT BRINGING PEOPLE OVER, 

KARKAT: THINK OF IT DAVE 

KARKAT: DO YOU THINK ALL OF THEM HAD THE SAME EXPERIENCE? 

DAVE: That’s the point 

He can’t hear the rest of the conversation and all John can do now is knock. When he does he saw Dave, he has a slight stubble but he assumes it’s because he forgot to shave the past couple of weeks, he still looks as cool as ever to John and that’s always nice to know. The look he gives is a bit like he’s gone quite insane. Dave gives him a big bro embrace like he had not seen him in forever. Well, John could consider it true but... the dream and reality are kinda mixing too much together. 

John couldn’t blame him honestly, it felt like years since they’ve met up. John’s guilt built up more and more, and it was because of how secluded he chose to be in this world and the other. he stared inside the house. It was a lot more different than he’d recognise maybe a little less clutter. 

Karkat was sitting on the couch that would have usually Jade there but it looked like she was up to her usual thing. Ever since the dog hormones kicked in she was a little... well at least she was still Jade. And he couldn’t blame Jade for being the way she was, it was her lifestyle and it wasn’t a thing to be judged (yet it was in some people's eyes.) 

Dave lets go of the big embrace and nodded as an invitation to come inside. 

DAVE: There’s something strange going on, and I think only, you Karkat, Rose and me had, 

Before there was even another sentence said Karkat has this look on his face that conveys confusion and mostly terror. 

KARKAT: WHY IS THIS A RERUN THEY NEVER DO THIS. 

John and Dave cast a glance at the tv, its Dirk and Jakes tv show, John never really watched it so there wasn’t anything different besides Jakes ass coverage. The words on the edge of the screen says RERUN but it overlapped with the shows logo and that overlapped a different text all Dave could read on that is “CO D G EE AN OR GE” the three of them begin to wonder what might have happened...


	4. Chapter 4

Just when you thought you’d get answers we go to Dirk.

He’s violently woken up by the screams Jake produces. Dirk gets thrown off the bed and lands onto the floor. His eyes open wide and his shades were dropped to the side and skidded across the floor, when he looked at them they were cracked. Jake had sounded so distant but he was yelling loudly like he was absolutely angry. Dirk was trying to think about what exactly he did to deserve this.

JAKE: FURTHERMORE, YOU MADE ME SO FIDDLED THAT I WALKED HERE IN ALMOST NOTHING  


JAKE: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE STILL NOT SAYING ANYTHING!  


DIRK: Jake please stop  


DIRK: I don’t even know what you’re talking about...  


JAKE: DON’T RUFFLE MY TROUSERS DIRK. YOU COMMITTED SUICIDE!  


DIRK: What?  


DIRK: Do I look dead english  


DIRK: Whoever said I was is dumb as shit

Dirk inched closer to his glasses and picked them up, he stood up with his eyes closed and the moment they were put on he opened his eyes and saw Jake with nothing but his little golden tights on. He didn’t want to admit to himself that it was a little amazing display because he could see how much worry and hate that was on his face. It was like the facade he was pulling this whole time was shattered and Dirk really can’t blame him.

He stood with passion that Dirk had not seen in years, and it made him feel as if it was all his fault. And then he remembered his dream. What was wrong with him? The things he thought about came to fruition but there were so many things that made him so uncomfortable with how he spoke to Jake. It was like he was off the deep end and he was leaving with Rose... but why..?

JAKE: ...Are you alright dirk? You look lost?  


DIRK: Call off our show today  


JAKE: But dirk we promised the fans that we do this every day.  


DIRK: I know we did but really  


DIRK: Are you in any mood to rap at any point today after what you saw?

Jake paused for a moment, it was like he was thinking about his dream, it was more of a nightmare to the poor guy. He assumes it’s a different timeline he saw. But he can’t even begin to think that this is what Rose always spoke about. How could she handle it so well?

Dirk wondered this too, he just saw what he was about to do as a plan unfold. And he felt disgusted by himself, this was the worst way to go and that was not even the worst part. He’s pretty sure alternate universe him was making more shit as they went along. That he was more in control than Rose, but really were they?

Jake grabs Dirk’s phone and types in a number. He then says “code green and orange.” there was no other sound on the phone and Dirk knew what this meant. It would be the first time in their whole career that they would be taking a break and have a rerun go on.

JAKE: Dirk, what’s going on?  


DIRK: ... 

Dirk couldn’t speak, it was so hard to right now, his throat closed up from uneasiness and unanswered questions. Jake kept staring at him like he had the answers but neither have a good response.

DIRK: I’m not sure  


DIRK: and if I’m honest  


DIRK: I’m terrified.

The next moment the horror hit the air the phone rang. Of course Dirk could just feel who the person calling was.

DIRK: Rose... what happened?  


ROSE: Thats already given me my answer  


DIRK: But that doesn’t give me my answer.  


ROSE: Do you have any spare time today?  


DIRK: We called off the show today, it’s going to be a rerun.  


ROSE: You did a good call on doing a rerun, just meet up at Dave's house. Everyone might be there.  


DIRK: But wait-


	5. Chapter 5

Jane woke up screaming, looking at the lollipop that was standing on her desk. She stumbled out of bed to place it far away, starting to get dizzy she fell back upon her bed, thinking that was the worst nightmare she’s ever encountered. She took the landline phone next to her bed and dialed room service.

There was a pause and she turned on the news, it was the stock market channel, and she wasn’t sure how but that made her more nervous, she switched it to local earth c news and there was no mention of what had happened in her dream. She was nearly on the brink of tears.

JANE: What did I do wrong...? Wheres... And that other...

She was paranoid and afraid that she would wake up to something she was not prepared for. But in this case. There was nothing that was out of the ordinary. No one was in chaos or trolls that were angry, and for sure she knew that was not her true identity. She was nowhere near that image that she displayed in her dream. Jake wasn’t there in this bed with her and maybe she thanked some otherworldly entity that it was the case. Jane was in shock and didn’t want to know what the rest of that dream had in store for her. But maybe this is what they were talking about, it felt real enough, and that was absolutely unfortunate for her.

She would by any means not say the timeline was doomed but the fact that there was something she could not place her finger on made it that way. What about Dirk? Was he still dead? What about her own father? No. She would never put her business let alone a presidency in front of her own father. She needed to know if everyone was okay. The news is slow, but really it seemed like she was asleep for months no... years.

The person serving her noticed how pale she was they asked if she felt okay she had nodded asking for the coffee on the tray, of course they complied and she tipped them generously. Standing up with a lot of gusto, there was something that she was missing though. she didn’t understand what that really was, but she felt a hole in her chest. Maybe she was still concerned with her father?

Jane looked at the coffee the little design they do made her pause in her walk. It was intended to look like a leaf but really, it looked like a trident. Her ears started to ring more. It turned out to be the phone, and there was Roxy’s name.

JANE: Golly, Roxy, how are you today? 

ROXY: I can’t say that I’m not too bad today. 

JANE: I wish I could say the same, it’s already been a heck of a day and I haven’t been awake for more than an hour! 

ROXY: Really? damn girl you wanna come over to talk about it 

JANE: That would be wonderful Roxy, I’ll be there later ROXY: Wait, there’s a call from Rose, do you mind if I put it in a conference call? 

JANE: It’s alright with me. Jane heard the receiver make a beep, she wondered what in the world Rose was going to talk about. 

ROSE: Roxy, have you had any dreams? 

ROXY: Now that you mention that... I did 

ROXY: Jane, did you? 

JANE: I can say that I have, 

JANE: Rose, this past hour has made me scared, is she- 

ROSE: The batterwitch does not exist anymore and it will not harm your influence. 

JANE: Okay... 

ROSE: We’re all meeting up at Dave’s house 

ROSE: We’ll talk more about it later 

ROSE: Bring calliope too Roxy. 

ROXY: She’s still asleep 

ROXY: Oh no! Okay i’ll wake her up asap! There was the two beeps that signified that Roxy was off the phone. Jane heard rustling making sure that Rose was the only one on. 

ROSE: Jane, there’s something I need to ask of you, 

JANE: Uh shucks, anything for my best friend’s mother, 

ROSE: You must meet me at the courtyard of troll kingdom, it’s difficult to explain but you will need to use your powers today. 

JANE: Rose? Who shall I need to use the powers for? 

ROSE: I have no time to explain, just please be there on time.

Rose soon hung up right after that sentence but Jane didn’t know how to grasp this. They all had their own experience but why were they okay with her? She certainly wasn’t alright with herself but she pulled herself together and got ready to get dressed and go meet up with Rose at the place she asked trying to ready herself for her life powers to continue to work.

Dirk continued to walk with Jake to his house so he could get better fitting clothes than Dirks baggy ones. He took one look to the side and could tell that people were staring directly at him. The fact his glasses were broken, nearly split down the middle made him feel awfully broken himself.

Jake was looking to the other side and saw a camera he flipped it off. It was pretty petty of him but he was tired of acting like he was playing dumb, the world had to see more of his actual side, but of course he’d have to see Jane again. It would be quite uncomfortable for himself to see that ever happening. And directly pushed it away as fast as he could. Dirk looked at the angered Jake who was flipping something or someone off in the distance and others were looking more. Dirk started to flare up slightly.

DIRK: Jake no, 

JAKE: I’m tired of being this way dirk. 

DIRK: What way Jake? 

JAKE: I think you know, 

JAKE: That dream made me realize what kind of person I put myself up to be. 

JAKE: And it’s been taxing my mind the moment I woke up 

JAKE: And gosh dang it 

JAKE: If it won't be the most serious thing I do in my life, then nothing will be.

Dirk didn’t press further, the timeline was fucked up beyond compare but never did he think that it would affect Jake like this. The fact that he still calls it a dream is beyond him. The two bumped into someone not paying too much attention to their surroundings, not to say that the two were paying any attention. He could see their black hair almost covering Dirks face instantly.

JADE: Im sorry- 

DIRK: Jade?

It took her a full thirty seconds to realize who she bumped into. But she gave the most scornful look Dirk had seen all day.

JADE: ...Dirk... 

DIRK: What-  


JADE: Get away from me.

Dirk figures she hasn’t gotten the memo and tried to give her the news as best as he could.

DIRK: Look, Jade there’s something that- 

JADE: I said... 

JADE: GET AWAY FROM ME!

In an instant Dirk was thrown to the side and fell to the ground Jade looked at Jake and started to speak with a lot of urgency and hate.

DIRK: Could you please listen to- 

JADE: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!? 

DIRK: Jade please... 

JADE: WHERE'S ROSE YOU FUCKING SCUMBAG!?

Jade was in no mood to talk or even have an afterthought of trying to talk things out. At least that was something her and Jake had in common. She moved closer, she looked as if she was going to turn.

JAKE: Jade? 

JADE: IS SHE DEAD? THE LEAST YOU CAN TELL ME IS THAT! 

JAKE: Jade. 

JADE: I HATE YOU WITH EVERY OUNCE OF MY SOUL, AND I SHOULD PROBABLY GET TO AT LEAST YELL AT YOU BEFORE KANAYA GETS HER HANDS ON YOU! 

JAKE: JADE HARLEY.

Jade stopped in her tracks and one of her dog ears turned to Jake but her body was still the other way, it sounded like he was huffing out in anger but it was probably to calm himself down.

JAKE: Just... stop. 

JADE: But he- 

JAKE: Please, stop and look around.

Jade looked around to see that earth c was fine, and that nothing was absolutely wrong.

JADE: But what about Rose? Is she okay? 

JAKE: Yes, we just talked to her 

JADE: ... 

JADE: I’m so sorry Dirk

She looked really hurt by her actions and couldn’t look at Dirk for a bit. She didn’t know what to say to herself or anyone else. She took a deep breath.

JAKE: I’m surprised you’d ask about Rose however. 

JAKE: I thought you’d ask about Dave and Karkat 

JADE: I know they’re fine, it’s just that... 

JADE: Other Dirk... 

JADE: Took Rose and we had to find her but I woke up...

Jake was perplexed that’s not what happened in his dream and he knew for a fact that in the timeline he saw was true than anything he’d seen, but this new information was just confusing him.

DIRK: Well now that you know that I’m not that Dirk could we please continue? 

DIRK: I’m pretty sure that Rose would like to talk to you too Jade 

JADE: ...Sure. 

They continued to converse while walking towards Dave’s house. Jade looked mildly embarrassed, It was a winding road but they knew it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put two parts together, I think its good but it would probably make the ending come sooner, I just don't want everyone waiting for the next act of this story for too long! but if you guys like it then I can do it!
> 
> ALSO! Due to homestuck^2's *sporadic* existance, I must state that it will NOT be involved in this story, more is said in my story's summary. Thank you so much and have a good day!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So there is some sexual talk here but form here on out that should be accepted!

John looked up from the phone he was staring at. Seeing if Terezi would answer, there was nothing that happened and it was painful to keep looking at every second. Dave saw the look on his face but he kept it to himself, thinking John was still accessing the memories. Dave finally got up and looked at Karkat to try and see if he could make John feel better. Karkat coughed and cleared his throat.

KARKAT: ARE YOU ALRIGHT?  


JOHN: ... I’m not too sure.  


DAVE: Do you want to talk about it? We had similar things.  


JOHN: Rose told me I needed to go back into cannon, and defeat Lord English,  


JOHN: Then I was at a picnic with Roxy and Calliope.  


JOHN: I ate the meat Calliope provided and I left for Lord English... 

He puts his hands into fists and he looked at them with a wistful look, Dave never saw the expression on him and Karkat was listening hardly feeling the tension of the stare.

JOHN: I eventually got there, with teenager selves of you and Rose and Jade.  


JOHN: Lord English had the upper hand and made a black hole and you guys had died while trying to fight, while I almost got eaten by him and had a tooth stuck in my chest. It hurt like hell. It still does...  


JOHN: And eventually Davepetta^2 had taken him into the black hole.  


JOHN: From then on... it was over. It was done and he died, I wandered around trying to find anyone alive for who knows how long.  


DAVE: Holy fuck dude.  


JOHN: Eventually I found-

He gulped his words and continued to speak with caution.

JOHN: Someone...  


JOHN: And we- we talked.

He glanced at Dave and looked at him, he was trying to think of who this someone was but John immediately disregarded it, Karkat didn’t think nothing of it. Still an unreadable expression. John’s face turned red while he spoke.

JOHN: I convinced the person to come home with me, and when we did... I died from the poison in the tooth.  
JOHN: Then I woke up.

He finished and started to see if his phone had done anything while he was talking and there was still nothing. When he looked up and saw that Dave’s expression was more shocked and Karkat had looked like he figured out who the person was. He looked very intently but did not speak on it, he nodded.

KARKAT: OUR EXPERIENCE WAS VERY DIFFERENT.  


KARKAT: THE FACT THAT YOU WERE GONE WAS THE SAME, SO MAYBE WE HAD THE PART OF WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU WERE GONE.  


DAVE: Well wait for that later, I want to know who you “talked” to!  


KARKAT: AND YOU CALL ME IMPULSIVE. IF HE’D LIKE TO KEEP THAT SECRET THEN LET HIM.  


DAVE: Do you know? Oh man, you know who was it Karkat?  


JOHN: Dave, it’s not a big deal, okay? It was another John that “talked” to Terezi anyways.

Dave’s slight jabs and banter had paused he looked absolutely thrown off that it was Terezi. Karkat’s eyes widened in surprise as well, he was thinking of someone else then. Maybe he assumed it was Vriska? But Dave was starting to shake with laughter built up within him.

DAVE: You fucked Terezi Pyrope!  


JOHN: It was a different me dave!  


DAVE: Were you top or bottom? I heard she’s alpha top right Karkat  


KARKAT: DAVE SHUT THE FUCK UP  


KARKAT: I DIDN’T ASK TO BE SHAMED LIKE THIS  


DAVE: Aw man you’re such a beta bottom  


DAVE: Was alternate you a beta bottom too?  


JOHN: You completely ignored the fact that I died from Lord English?  


DAVE: But you went out with a…  


KARKAT: DONT-  


DAVE: Bang.

Of course only Dave would find all of this too funny to almost nearly forget how much of a horrifying experience he had gone through himself. Karkat was now sitting there with his hands on his face which had that scrunched up face telling basically anyone with common sense to shut the hell up.

John never replied after that looking absolutely flustered and wanted to change the subject to absolutely anything other than this. All of the sudden Karkat lifted his head clearly done with his anger.

KARKAT: DAVE SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING.  


DAVE: Go ahead and say it before I think of-  


JOHN: Hurry and spit it out,  


KARKAT: IF WHAT YOU SAID IS TRUE  


KARKAT: TEREZI MIGHT BE ALIVE  


DAVE: Holy shit that’s right

DAVE: But what’s the point in knowing that if shes wherever she is, she wouldn't come back without Vriska. 

KARKAT: ...THATS TRUE. BUT I HAVE THIS WEIRD FEELING IM MY- 

KARKAT: HEART? 

JOHN: That’s called emotions fucknuts. 

KARKAT: I DIDNT NEED YOUR INPUT YET! 

the talking still went rampant as it drifted to other contents as what they were doing around earth C. But on the other side of the earth, A while before everyone woke up to the chaotic day, Rose was on the edge of her balcony not thinking too much, she started to let her hands slide slowly over the rail, acting as if she would just drop to the concrete below, she eventually let herself do so and closed her eyes. Feeling the wind in her hair and the swoosh of wind that followed and suddenly inches from her body hitting the pavement she stopped herself and floated. There was a certain troll that spoke down at her.

KANAYA: Rose, I Specifically Asked You Not To Do This Anymore... 

ROSE: You’re right, but I just can’t stop... 

KANAYA: I Know... What Are Causing These Troublesome Feelings? 

ROSE: Timelines... you don’t understand. 

KANAYA: Rose, You Know I Make An Effort To Try And Understand.

Rose knows this but how long will understanding last until she dismisses any of her troubles? Rose’s eyes get water logged as she is reminded of how dismissive her mother was of her feelings when she was a young adult. She’s grown onto addictions but she sought out help. This was one of those things she could not ask for help with.

KANAYA: Sweetheart? 

KANAYA: Im Feeling Apprehensive 

ROSE: About what? 

KANAYA: If This Is Real Or Not 

KANAYA: ...You Never Left With Dirk At All Did You? 

ROSE: What are you talking about exactly? 

KANAYA: Everything Seems Fake At The Moment. That Dream I Had Was It Really... Rose let herself stop floating instantly and it was only a light thud that she took, maybe she wasn’t hearing things correctly. Her wife was not always clear enough from this low on the ground, she flew up faster than a bullet and stared at Kanaya’s eyes 

ROSE: Are you just saying that to make me feel better? 

KANAYA: Since When Have I Ever Done That To You? 

ROSE: I just don’t like the idea that you had to experience what I did... 

KANAYA: Is This Bad? 

ROSE: No no, please tell me everything that happened. While explaining Rose sat on the side of the balcony, every now and then Kanaya gave her a worried look and make an attempt to get her off the railing again but she was still stiff on them, listening like there was nothing more she could do. 

KANAYA: I’m Sure Your Just As Spooked As Me. The Fact That It Was Unfavorable For The Both Of Us And I Feel So Awful For My Alternate Timeline Self For Losing Her Depressed Wife To An Awful Dirk...  


ROSE: I thought you were actually joking.

She looked at where she was sitting and realized that it wasn’t too great of a place to talk about these things on the edge of a balcony. She got away from the edge and stared at Kanaya. Who couldn’t look too carefully at her but there were tears in her eyes like there was another vision in her head from the timeline.

Rose tried to think in the timeline where Kanaya even talked to Dirk, but it never really came up, she didn’t remember the last part but she could remember the depression she felt years ago, Dirk had more control than her and had used it to his awful advantage.

ROSE: The good news is I’m alright in this timeline, don’t worry about- 

KANAYA: But I Do Worry About You, And I Know You Don’t Think So But I Do Everyday. Because I Love You So Much. 

ROSE: Kanaya, I will be alright, you know I’d never harm myself to the point of never coming back home. 

ROSE: And, I love you too.

When they kissed the whole world seemed to disappear, and there was not a single thing that Rose was worried about anymore. Her phone, which was on the nightstand gave a chime that was almost the most foreign thing that it was not noticed anymore.


	7. Just a chapter you can skip if you want???

This is just a small part to clear some things up and have a small update about things! It'll be pretty scattered around some things that will and wont be happening. So if there needs to be clarification I'd be happy to explain!!

So! The books that I make will be like acts, and yeah I have an ending planned out so that sounds safe and sound, in the spare time that seems to get shorter and shorter because I have a job now, I have been trying to outline a story for everyone involved!) I'd also like to add that unfortunately, there will be no mayor, it just seems like something I had to at least honor, he will be recalled if there are flashbacks, and there will be a couple of chapters in the future that will have that!

another note is that there will be certain groups that will stick together but I can't give out those specifics because that's special ^_^' however I can now say if anyone wants to know this question: "how do they know what happened?" I can tell you with one word. plot. So please lets not bring that to attention! (its because I have no explanation haha) but I can absolutely tell you who got what epilogue!

Meat timeline:  
John  
Rose  
Dave  
Jade  
Kanaya  
karkat  
Dirk  
Terezi  
Calliope

Candy timeline:  
Rose  
Jake  
Dirk  
Roxy  
Jane  
Calliope

the reason why Rose and Dirk are in meat and Candy because they are ult. (Calliope had both because... it's explained later, -w-)

there's so much in store and if you think this whole introductory thing is too long by the time this story is over, you have no idea how chaotic it could possibly become for everyone! Some chapters will be darker than others and I am not merciful by giving a light conversation right after a controversial topic. so I hope despite all that you can still enjoy my work and see you on the third!!!!

ALSO!!!! one last thing, Gamzee will not be included in this story! As far as i'm concerned he's stuck in that refrigerator forever smelling of sweaty sock. Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Roxy was at first, lightly poking calliope to wake her up. It usually worked since she was a light sleeper. At this point Roxy was shouting Calliope’s name in somewhat of a defeated voice.

ROXY: CALLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIOOOOOPPPPPPEEEEEE  


ROXY: CALLLLLLLL  


ROXY: Ugh, this ain’t working :/

She was quite nervous at this point but now she could hear Calliope sounding upset, she’s hardly heard her upset then she started making clicking noises. Something Roxy never heard at all.

ROXY: Alright girl, you’re starting to freak me out,  


ROXY: CALLIOPE! WAKE UUUUUUP!  


CALLIOPE: NO!

She immediately falls out of her bed and hits the ground with a very loud thud. Roxy’s eyes stared at her with disbelief and looked slowly around the side to see if she was alright. Calliope was clicking and her eyes were shut tight from the impact that hopefully woke her up. Calliope’s eyes opened wide and she got up looking very frustrated.

CALLIOPE: I apologise roxy  


CALLIOPE: I lost my temper, and that shoUld not be acceptable.  


ROXY: Its okay,  


ROXY: Are you okay though? You sounded so upset!  


CALLIOPE: The dream I was having was awfUl...  


ROXY: I know, but Rose said she can help us,  


CALLIOPE: Wait, yoU had the same dream too?  


CALLIOPE: So that wasn’t a dream. It was real...  


CALLIOPE: It felt like i was mediating in between two timelines it made me sick to my stomach.  


ROXY: I’m really sorry I didn’t wake you up sooner  


ROXY: Rose said we need to go to Dave’s house because they saw something different than what I had seen.  


CALLIOPE: It’s qUite alright roxy, in fact  


CALLIOPE: It actUally will help with things, if yoU think about it.  


ROXY: wym?  


CALLIOPE: i mean that if i saw two timelines i’m sUre that was what they saw! if there are two different stories and two different oUtcomes and if i know the both of them i coUld be more assistance along with rose!  


ROXY: I think ur on 2 something here calli!  


ROXY: Lets go calli, me and you are going to help!

As they walk away the journey still continues to Jade, Dirk and Jake continuing to the Daves house and try to reconcile with the others they were going the wrong way as told by Jade who was trying to get there due to the call from Rose.

JADE: ...And then i told them how stupid they sounded asking me a question like that, it was hilarious to see their faces!  


JAKE: Golly! I could only imagine seeing the look they had,  


JAKE: Did they even respond?  


JADE: They didn’t but you could see that Dave was starting to question it more  


DIRK: You shouldn’t treat their feelings like that, it seems more rude when you talk about it like its your business.  


JADE: Since when did you start to feel compassionate on the subject?  


DIRK: Since you brought it up, there’s still problems they go through, it’s...

He paused as he remembers what he did to them in the timeline, of course he let himself accidentally get caught up in their situation, they were a good pair, but he now felt like he had no say in it again and it felt awfully hypocritical of him to participate and join in.

DIRK: I can’t really speak on it...  


JADE: No, you’re right really, whatever timeline me was wrong, I think we’ve had different experiences but I know it was wrong to push.  


JADE: It was always wrong...  


JADE: But I thought if I tried to get them to finally confess to their own mess of feelings...

She started to cry randomly and even howled like a wolf, Jake walked up to her to comfort her, he looked at Dirk, not with ill intent more of a “help me helping her” stare that Dirk of course had no register after all these years with his friends. Jake was saying more than inspiring things and now started to give Dirk a glare.

JADE: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cry  


JADE: It just seems like no one wants me,  


JADE: And i’ve been trying to fit myself in like, like...  


JAKE: Everyone wants you here jade! Don’t think that way!  


JADE: Yeah right...

Dirk felt so awful for making her feel this way but he didn’t want to admit to his faults just yet. There was still time to fix what some other dirk had done to everyone. But there was something that chilled him on the inside, that it was still his plan and he hurt everyone in the process of getting what he wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane arrives at the troll courtyard, afraid she was not really welcome by any of the trolls but they never said anything or gave her rude glares, in fact the exact opposite. Their eyes would light up in excitement and it made her somehow feel even worse for what she did to all of them in a different timeline.

She sits down on a stool very quietly, like someone would assassinate her at any point in time, but she also knew it was stupid to think that. There was no one there, it was empty, except for one gold blood troll that was tending to her own job. She sits there idli making sure she was hopefully invisible to everyone, but anyone could tell it was a god standing in a normal place. It seemed abnormal.

The static in her mind got louder and she was on the brink of tears, her fears were closing her in, and her mind felt heavy thinking about this exact moment her eyes were too blurry to notice the gold blood troll staring at her concerned. She had asked if she needed some water or a beverage on the house, Janes only answer was a small, cracked-

JANE: Yeah, I’d like a small coffee…

The gold blood nodded and went straight to making it. That only made her feel worse, she thought that it was demeaning to have a troll do anything for her again. Her tears dropped on the newly washed countertop.

She heard the door open by the sound of a bell, still too blurry to see, she saw the short hair, a build of either a strider or lalonde, of course, she almost forgot what she was here for. The gold blood put the coffee down and saw Rose standing there who gave a small gesture she learned from Kanaya that simply meant “we need a feelings jam” the gold blood heard that loud and clear and exited the shop as a whole and waited outside until it was good to go in.

ROSE: Are you okay?  


JANE:... No.  


ROSE: I understand what you lost. What you've done  


ROSE: But that was a different timeline, you cannot let that define you.  


JANE: But that was me! I did what I did and I want to fix it so badly. But...  


ROSE: I know.

She put her hand on Janes shoulder and looked beyond her eyes, she was heartbroken, she was more than lost. Her emotions were splayed all over her mind and her fears were cutting deep. Rose thinks about how to help, but there is nothing she can do, Jane is her own conscious mind, and what she had done was not what her true intentions were. She has to learn by herself.

ROSE: I'm so sorry that I brought you here but the time is almost right. She is almost entering our earth.  


JANE: Who are you talking about?  


ROSE: It’s not simple to say, but I would like to try it out on you to see if the others would understand how I word it before what happens does.  


ROSE: If you don't mind that is?  


JANE: Please do so.

Rose takes a deep breath hoping that her time just thinking before she got here was enough to explain it so easily. Jane sipped the hot coffee, hoping to get her mind back in a normal state while Rose thought she felt unprepared for the questions they would ask if any.

ROSE: When this reality arose, it created timelines. Its a little strange but there were only two of them, it was easier to see for me but not so easy to actually want to see.  


ROSE: I don’t know why, but one seemed to pass faster than the other. Therefore, at least I assume, making two different timelines. Each of us are split.  


ROSE: As of now I have no idea who has gotten which timeline,  


ROSE: But I can already tell which one you did.

Jane starts to shake uncontrollably and couldn’t breathe right, her slight calmness near a friend has been shattered and the day just keeps getting worse for her. Rose, in return puts her hand on hers.

ROSE: But no matter, I don’t hold you against what happened in a slightly altered timeline.  


JANE: I’ve done horrible things to everyone...  


ROSE: But not in this timeline, Jane, what happened in that timeline is not you  


JANE: Yes that is! You don’t understand, I was so foolish to think that what I did was right!  


ROSE: But you had never triggered those actions. And you never thought of them, at one point if you did have different views, that would have changed the scales and created that timeline.  


ROSE: You have to differentiate what happened in that timeline and learn from it.  


JANE: ...  


JANE: Wait, what about Jake!  


ROSE: What about him?  


JANE: Do you know what timeline he saw?  


ROSE: Oh...  


ROSE: I don’t know what timeline he saw, if I knew what triggered who had what, heck, I don’t even know if you’re the only one who had seen what you have, besides me of course.  


JANE: I sure hope that Jake didn’t have to go through it...  


ROSE: I’m sure that it’s a slim chance-

Before her sentence was finished it was cut off by a loud crack in the sky it was near an ear shattering. Rose yelled but Jane couldn’t hear a single word she had said, but Rose dragged her out of the place and went to the courtyard that was very close, all the trolls that were very scarce in the first place had all ran off with their friends to find cover, it still echoed across the land and there was almost near a sonic boom. There was something that was hurtling right towards them, it was a big fireball of a mess and the sound was starting to echo and one thing that they both heard was a scream

Rose looked at it shaking her head at what was next, and it had landed hard on the grass, Jane had been horrified at what she saw on the ground at least there still was a body but it was mortifying to see the condition they were in, the teal blood soaked the ground like a morbid painting.

ROSE: I told her the gravity here was quite too strong.

Dave and Karkats house was also filled with screaming of an angry troll that was getting mildly upset the more Dave talked about Karkat and Terezi's relationship. John sits there groaning at dave still asking more questions about how it was.

JOHN: look dave, maybe we should talk about what you saw, because I’m getting really sick of trying to dodge questions.  


DAVE: Nah dude that’s not too important.  


KARKAT: NOT IMPORTANT HUH.  


KARKAT: IT WAS VERY IMPORTANT DAVE!  


DAVE: I don’t think it is,  


KARKAT: ARE YOU SURE? OR IS IT BECAUSE YOURE TOO NERVOUS TO TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED.

John raises an eyebrow while Dave stops smiling and looks away with guilt on his face, John has no clue why but Dave knows that he’s not so innocent either. Karkat wants to know how he felt about what happened too but Dave can’t place his emotions in time. Who was he to laugh at someone's misfortune when he knew that it had almost happened with...

JOHN: Dave?  


DAVE: Well,-

The moment Dave tried to explain the sky sounds like it has shattered. Karkat instinctively cries out and tries to hide under the table. Dave holds his ears and John can’t even process what he’s heard. The floor rumbles like there’s an earthquake and John grips the couch Karkat starts to scream but no one can hear it over things falling over. There was a light that was close to hitting Karkat, Dave freaks out and uses his power to get him out of the way and starts to lift Karkat in the air but its a horrible gesture for the troll who starts to flail in his arms.

But very soon after that it was over, Dave could finally hear Karkat’s screaming and he knew he messed up, John stared at Dave with wide eyes and stuttered.

JOHN: Dave, what- what happened!?  


DAVE: How am I supposed to know?  


DAVE: I think it was an earthquake, the first one to date ever in this history.  


KARKAT: PUT ME DOWN NOW!  


DAVE: Holy fuck okay sorry for caring about your small mortal body Karkat.  


JOHN: I think that’s the first time I’ve ever experienced something like that.  


DAVE: Now that I think about it, that didn’t seem like one…  


JOHN: What do you mean?  


DAVE: I mean that in my past that just doesn’t seem like an earthquake, it seemed like something simply hit very hard on the ground.  


DAVE: Do you think it’s a meteorite? Has sburb already entered this world and that’s why we saw what we did?  


KARKAT: DAVE, THAT MIGHT BE TRUE  


KARKAT: TRULY BULLSHIT.  


KARKAT: IF IT WAS A METEOR THEN THERE WOULD BE MORE PELTING DOWN.  


DAVE: What do you think it is Karkat?  


KARKAT: SOMETHING JUST FELL FROM THE SKY, IT WASN’T A METEOR BUT IT WAS SOMETHING...

Karkat continues to dwell on what it could have been as Dave goes to the kitchen to receive his phone from the counter, taking a look at all the dumb notifications and skipping over one that was covered in leet speak- he paused and looked over it again dropping his phone.

JOHN: Dave! You should be careful!  


DAVE: A- I- she- Terezi-  


JOHN: Dave?  


JOHN: what about Terezi?  


KARKAT: HIS THINK PAN IS OBVIOUSLY BROKEN, HIS PHONE ISN’T THOUGH.

Karkat picks up Dave’s phone, no hesitation unlocks it and looks at what he had seen. Karkat is in a daze. He looks like there was more puzzle pieces he figured out. He shakes his head and looks at John hesitantly.

KARKAT: DID TEREZI MESSAGE YOU? IS THAT WHAT YOU’VE BEEN LOOKING AT THE WHOLE TIME?  


JOHN: No, but I was trying to message her, she never replied, I kept an eye on my phone in hopes she’d text me back.  


KARKAT: OH  


KARKAT: OH FUCK.  


DAVE: That was probably Terezi landing!  


DAVE: Do you think she would survive a fall like that?  


JOHN: Hold on, what?  


JOHN: That loud noise was Terezi? It couldn’t have been.  


KARKAT: THEN WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS SMART GUY? COULDN’T BE A METEOR, CAN’T BE AN EARTHQUAKE. AND TEREZI TOLD DAVE THIS!

Karkat passes the phone to John who looks at the message covered in teal. 

GC: COOL K1D. 1 KNOW YOU WONT R34D TH1S M4YB3 YOUV3 N34RLY FORGOTT3N M3 BUT WH4T 1 S4W 1N MY DR34MS M4D3 M3 T3RR1F13D, ROS3 TOLD M3 TO R3CONS1D3R MY OPT1ONS BUT 1 H4V3 NO CHO1C3 BUT TO TRY 4ND F1ND OUT WH4T H4PP3N3D. DONT T3LL JOHN 4BOUT MY 4RR1V4L, 1T W1LL M4K3 TH1NGS F4R MOR3 CONFUS1NG FOR 4LL OF US. 3SP3C14LLY 1F H3 D1D NOT S33 WH4T 1 H4D. 1 HOP3 TO V1ST ONLY FOR 4 SHORT T1M3 BUT 4LSO V3RY SOON.  
-T3R3Z1 PYROP3

John looks at the screen in both astonishment and even more embarrassment. He started to feel self conscious. She saw what had happened and how he died and... it’s no wonder why she didn’t text him back. Thinking that a dead person was talking to her. But John didn’t know it had branched out to her! Honest timeline shananigan rookie mistake. John put his face away from the phone. If that was Terezi, did she survive? There was a small lump in his throat thinking that he could very well be the cause of Terezi’s death.

But he didn’t want to understand any of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Jade held Jakes arm and she looked terrified at what she saw, Jade pointed at the smoke stream close by.

JADE: It landed there! We need to see what it was! 

DIRK: I’m not sure that’s a good idea... 

DIRK: What if it’s bad? 

JADE: Then we can kill it? 

JADE: It sounded really serious, what if someone was hurt? 

JAKE: Dirk, if you don’t want to come with us then you can find your own way to Dave’s house, which by the way, why don’t you have a clue where he lives? 

DIRK: It’s been a while jake, we’ve all been doing our own thing for the past two years, it’s hard to keep track of how things are going. 

JADE: Even i’ve been more active in Dave’s life- 

JAKE: Don’t argue the point, either go with us or not Dirk. 

DIRK: I’m...

Dirk looked hesitant at the thought of going alone, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to him on his way, but at the same time he wasn’t willing to put all his eggs into one basket, and was sure that Jake would follow him as well. It looks like he’s already changing his ways.

DIRK: I’ll meet up with you guys at the house. 

JADE: Alright, see you soon then.

Jake never responded and looked away walking where the smoke streak while Jade gave him directions Dirk starts to walk away thinking that what he did decide was a bit irrational. Jake on the other hand wondered what was so bad about him making decisions.

JADE: Who knows after all, maybe we’ll meet up before you get there! 

JAKE: Yeah. Who knows. 

DIRK: ...

They go into their separate ways, but Jade notices something that she hardly sees, Jake flying forward without waiting. She looks at the smoke line in the air but she could feel something wrong.she turns to jake and follows his fast flying. She wonders why they all didn’t fly to Dave's house? But of course it fades away with the need of curiosity. They get there in no time flat but it’s a mess, and she can hear screaming from a certain person.

John was contemplating how difficult his feelings were and what he could do with them, but he still looked so upset that Terezi wouldn’t alert him to her existence, but at the same time it was almost the exact opposite on his mind as well.

KARKAT: DONT BE IN YOUR THINKPAN TOO MUCH JOHN. 

JOHN: Oh yeah? Such sage advice, 

JOHN: If I knew that she was here I could have saved her from what she did! It’s not my fault that all of that happened- 

JOHN: ...right? 

DAVE: It’s hard to say if I’m going to be straight up with you. 

DAVE: But you have to know that we got these pathways opened up for a reason. 

DAVE: we might not know what exactly opened up these pathways, but they were given to us as a warning, and we need to keep that in mind. 

KARKAT: FOR ONCE IN A LONG TIME DAVE IS ACTUALLY RIGHT. 

KARKAT: WE JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR WHAT HAPPENS. 

DAVE: Actually, let me try something. 

DAVE: I’m telling her to come to the house, 

JOHN: Dave what!? You know that Terezi doesn’t want to see me! 

DAVE: John trust me it’s better to get this done now than never.

Jade tries to find out what is going on without going through the smoke. Jake looks at the impact and can see a teal color and the scream sounds like... he wants to block it out.

JANE: WHAT HAPPENED!? 

JANE: IM FREAKING OUT, WHERE DID SHE COME FROM HOW IS SHE HERE?! 

ROSE: Jane, please hurry. Rose? What was Rose doing there? What has Jane scared? 

JADE: Rose? Is that you? 

ROSE: Jade? What are you doing? You have to go now. 

JANE: Jade?

The smoke clears more but the more it does, Jake starts to feel uncomfortable. He looks and sees Jane, much younger looking than the timeline that he saw. She looks so nice, but he can’t trust his instincts just yet.

JAKE: It was a mistake coming here we have to go. 

JADE: What? Jake, you wanted to see what happened too besides, Jane is here too. 

JAKE: That’s the problem. 

JANE: Jake? Is that you? 

JAKE: Lets go. Now. 

JADE: I’m not going anywhere. You can leave if you really need to. 

JAKE: So be it.

Jake looks irritated that Jade would rather stay here and feel awful. But he doesn’t stay a moment longer, and he leaves faster than he flew there. Jane runs closer to Jades figure but by the time she gets there all she sees or Jake is a tiny dot. It only confirmed her suspicion that he did have that timeline. She felt even worse, which was pretty far below than what she was already feeling. Rose asked for her again and she went back with Jade in her haul.

Rose saw this her brow went down,looking both impatient and angry. Jane looked at her and was close to explain herself but Rose wanted nothing of it.

ROSE: We need to resurrect her now. 

ROSE: We don’t have much time to let her recover, 

JADE: Who- OH MY GOD TEREZI!?

As Jake flies higher he can’t help but to let himself kinda drop, he had a look that said it all and the memory of the timeline flashed through him. Jane forcing him along until he couldn’t take it anymore. The troll baby they adopted that he alone had to take care of. That no good clown that got in the way of everything.

There was way too much going on in his head that he forgot that he was flying and he stayed up there floating. He didn’t want to cry but there he was, alone in the clouds of earth c. He ‘landed’ on a cloud and he sat there and began to sob trying to pull himself together.

Rose puts her hand to her face and this time Jane can see that she doesn’t want to play these games and would love to get over with this. Jane raises her hand and her powers go directly to Terezi who was dead on impact. There was that slight feeling Jane had when doing this, it felt tiring to bring people back to life, and since it’s been too long she felt it more.

Her life powers were doing their work as Rose begrudgingly tells Jade to be quiet and to stop going into hysterics. Finally it’s done and her powers retract back to her hand as Jane falls to the ground while she catches herself the best she can. And there was Terezi who never felt dead. She jumps up surprised at the people around her.

TEREZI: ... 

JADE: Terezi... is that really you? 

TEREZI: I- 

ROSE: Terezi, 

TEREZI: WH4T IS GO1NG ON?! 

ROSE: Well, you died, 

TEREZI: W3LL OBV1OUSLY! 

ROSE: Terezi, please,

Terezi began to run off acting far too aloof her pale gray skin acting as if she were nearly a ghost, she was trying to sniff her way around but it was so difficult trying to see any type of colors, her whole body ached and there were people shouting her name to come back. She didn’t listen. She didn’t have her phone, it was broken and she was so lost on where to even go.

By the time she got to the troll square she had regained some scent, but this time it was too much and it was all a blinding blur. She grabbed her hair in exhaustion and couldn’t focus. There was a tap on her shoulder and she jumped away instinctively. But it gave her time to stop and smell who it was, and she was already more than relieved that it wasn’t John.

Are y*u *kay? 

TEREZI: 1 DON’T KNOW WH3R3 1 4M... 

Y*u’re in tr*ll square, *h, y*u’re a teal bl**d t**? 

TEREZI: Y34H, DO YOU KNOW WH3R3 COOLK1DS HOUS3 1S 

Wh*? 

TEREZI: STR1D3RS HOUS3 

*h him? I’m not t** sure, but he lives s*mewhere in the human district, sh*uld I lead y*u there? y*u seem impared. 

TEREZI:1M BL1ND, BUT 1LL B3 JUST F1N3 1F YOU G1V3 M3 D1R3CT1ONS. 

*h my, *kay, if y*u say s*,

The directions were given and the more Terezi stood there the more her surroundings showed up. It was beautiful, but she couldn’t bring herself to admit it. It felt like a dream just like the one she experienced but she knows it's real. She feared the worst, she didn’t want to cross paths with John for a very long time, and to make sure of that, she would hide out with Dave.

Surely that would work, correct?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is the end of act one! act two is still being worked on and I hope that I can get it out before the new year! But just know that this is not the end, and it will get more better (at least, I hope!) i'm so happy that ya'll are reading this! be on the lookout for part two (it'll be called foul play)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who reads this! It has and still is a passion project of mine that I have been working on since May! if anyone has suggestions and feedback it would be very great and appreciated!
> 
> TBA New story coming soon called foul play.


End file.
